The Flower Garden
by Dgm-yoai-lover
Summary: Allen has lived in seclusion since he was four, then one day discovers a tunnel and emerges in a beautiful garden, where he meets a cheerful redhead with a myserious past who encourages him he isn't as ugly as he thinks. AllenxLavi Laven
1. Prologue

**And here we have a new story! It's only a short prologue as I don't have much time to write right now, and pretty sad, but the story will get better, I promise. And yes, I will update the last chapter of nekoshonen soon.**

**Yes, another AU.**

**I don't own D.gray-man.**

**--**

The moment Allen was born his life had been doomed. His left arm had been deformed; a scaly thing the colour of blood, and his hair was pure white. He was labelled a child of Satan, and the doctors strongly suggested getting rid of the child, but his parents would not stand for it. However, shortly after giving birth to Allen, his mother passed away, adding to his already dark reputation.

His father, Mana Walker, was a wealthy millionaire, a lord, the owner of the famed Walker estate located in a small English town. He took his son and resolved to raise him with the help of his strict housekeeper Lulubell, and the rest of his staff in his mansion. He was a very loving father and always had time for his son, but when Allen was four, he caught pneumonia and died, leaving all his wealth to Allen, and putting him under the care of Marion Cross.

Cross wasn't an attentive carer and left Allen to the housekeeper while he travelled. After he was done grieving, Allen then noticed a distinct change in his lifestyle. He was no longer allowed outside, nor was he allowed to be seen by visitors to the house. Even the maids and cook and servants who took care of him avoided communicating with him. One day, at the age of six, he asked Lulubell why.

'Don't you see, child? You're evil, deformed. You're hideous. People who know you fear you, and as for those who don't...The Walker name has a reputation to uphold, and if your existence ever got out it would be tarnished... A Walker possessed by the devil... Who knows what people would say...'

That night Allen looked in the mirror and saw himself for what other people thought of him. He'd never had a second thought about the state of his arm or his hair, or why both his parents had died, but now he knew he was ugly and evil, and it was right of Lulubell to lock him away where the rest of the world didn't have to look at him.

--

**Btw, Lulubell will probably majorly OC. Unfortunately DGM doesn't have any other evil bitch characters I could use that were old enough.**


	2. Lavi

**I don't own dgm.**

**--**

Allen Walker sighed and once again his sight wandered from the school work in front of him to the view of the cloudy sky out the window. He was fifteen years old now, and although he wasn't to be seen by the outside world, Lulubell still had hired a tutor to teach him four days of the week. He tapped his pen absent-mindedly against the desk while the tutor went on about maths formulas, not noticing his inattentive student. Normally Allen payed attention, as he really had nothing much else to do, but when it came to maths he got bored very quickly.

His stomach growled loudly, and he privately groaned in agony and glanced at the clock.

'Uh, Mister Russel? It's three o'clock.'

'Oh?' The man looked up, 'It seems so... Well, I'll see you next week Allen.'

Allen nodded, said his goodbyes, got up from his seat and left the library. He walked down the carpeted hall, passing many doors as he did. He knew every inch if this castle-like house, some places most of the maids and servants didn't know about. When one had no friends and wasn't allowed outside of the house, you had a lot of time to explore.

He turned right, and trod down a flight of stairs towards the kitchen. However, before he could get there, he heard his name being called, and turned to see Lulubell at the top of the stairs.

'Master Walker!' she looked annoyed, 'You need to get back to your room immediately! I told you there were guests coming today!'

'I know, but I'm really hungry! I'll just grab-'

'No, then it will be too late and they'll be here!'

'Then I'll just stay in the kitchen until they leave.'

'I'll not have you distract the cook. Go to your room. If you disobey me you'll be punished.'

Allen sighed and nodded, and climbed the stairs. Lulubell continued her way down the hall, no doubt to meet the guests. Allen went in the direction of his room, feeling empty and deflated. He had barely eaten anything since breakfast! Was ten seconds to grab some biscuits so bad? What if the guests stayed for dinner, and he had to wait until breakfast?

'I'll be a skeleton...' He smiled dryly to himself.

After another minute of walking, he came to his room. He opened the door, went in, walked over to his four-poster bed and threw himself tiredly on the covers. He rolled onto his side and looked out the window. Since he was four, all he'd ever seen of the outside world was from pictures and from the view of the window. He wondered briefly if he'd ever go outside again, but doubted it. Lulubell had him hidden away, and the doors to the outside were constantly watched. He supposed he could go out when he turned twenty-one and could fire the housekeeper, but he knew even if he could leave and walk around the town and travel, he probably wouldn't. He didn't have the confidence to be seen in public.

Just then, his stomach gave a particularly loud growl. He groaned in agony and curled up, clutching his tummy.

'So hungry... Need food...'

He sat up, got off the bed and got on his hands and knees on the floor. He peered under his bed, where he sometimes kept food for emergencies, and discovered the floor was clear of edible things.

'Damn... Guess I'll have to sneak back to the kitchen...'

He stood up and made to cross the room. As he did, however, he accidently tripped on the rug on the floor. He cried out and fell to the floor with a thud. He cursed under his breath. He was NOT having a good day.

He got to his feet, turned around to straighten the rug, and blinked. When he'd tripped, he'd kicked the rug back. Beneath the rug was a large square of timber that stood out starkly against the grey stone. He crouched, and inspected it closer. There was a latch on it, and when Allen pulled at the latch, the wood sprung up like a door, to reveal a tunnel and a staircase.

Curious, his hunger forgotten, he stared down into the darkness. A place he hadn't been in to explore? Of course he was going in.

--

Allen found himself in a dark tunnel, unable to see. Feeling along the wall as he walked, he guessed the tunnel was made of old stone, much older then the materials that floored his room. The path was straight, but took odd turns, and he must have been slowly heading down because after a while he noticed the temperature was cooling.

Just as he was starting to wonder if he should head back, he bumped into something solid. He could feel a handle.

'A door?'

He pushed the door open, and had to shade his eyes from the sudden explosion of sunlight. After a moment, his vision cleared, and he gasped.

He was in a beautiful garden, surrounded by all kinds of flowers. In the distance he could see several cherry blossoms guarding a stone archway. He stepped towards them, and then glanced behind himself. He'd just come out of a wooden door set in a brick wall.

'Wow...' he breathed, turning back and walking towards the archway, looking around, 'Where the hell am I?'

The air smelt like roses, and beyond the stone archway he could hear a trickle of water. He hurried towards the sound, but then as he passed under the archway he stopped. There was a boy a few years older then him with crimson hair sitting by a small pond, staring into the water absent-mindedly.

Allen panicked. Was this someone else's property? What if they saw him? What if they tried to kill him for being deformed?

He made to turn back, but as he did, the boy looked up from the water and stared straight at him. He only had one green eye, the other being covered by a black Eyepatch.

'Dammit!' Allen hissed and hurriedly hid behind the archway. He closed his eyes and tried to breath, terrified.

'_I'll just run for the door and go back to my room,' _he reasoned with himself,_ 'And I'll never come here again...'_

He opened his eyes. Standing in front of him, smiling in amusement, was the redheaded boy. Allen screamed in shock, tried to run, tripped on a rosebush and landed on the ground with a thud. Cursing his clumsiness, he tried to pick himself up off the ground, but then he felt a hand seize the back of his shirt and pull him to his feet. Allen swallowed nervously as he was turned around. He was in trouble, he was going to die. This was it.

'You alright?' The redhead asked cheerfully, a hint of laughter in his voice. 'Sorry I scared you. Ah, you're all dirty...'

He reached forward and brushed a bit of dirt from Allen's shirt. Allen blinked stupidly.

'Uh... I'm sorry... What?'

'Name's Lavi,' the redhead grinned and extended his hand, not hearing Allen's question. 'What's yours?'

**--**

**I have a word that describes this chapter quite well; FAIL.**

**I'm sorry it struggled so bad, I promise it will get better, so please keep reading, don't be fooled by the crappiness!**

**REVEIW!**


	3. How do you know?

**I don't own dgm.**

**And yes, was inspired by the secret garden, but only the garden, nothing else... Ok, maybe you'll see the occasional element of it but its hard not to do that when writing about a garden.**

**I don't own the secret garden.**

**--**

'Name's Lavi, what's yours?'

Allen could only stare dumbly at Lavi's extended hand. Lavi waited a few seconds, then seeing the white-haired boy wasn't going to shake he shrugged and took it away and put his hands in his pockets.

'So are you gonna tell me your name or what? Or are you mute?'

'I-I'm not mute.' Allen mentally shook himself, 'My name is Allen.'

'Allen Walker?' Lavi raised his eyebrow.

'How'd you know?'

'Well, this garden belongs to the Walker family, and the only way to get into it is through three secret passageways around the perimeter that only Walkers and gardeners know about. Only reason I know about this place is cos I followed the gardener once when I got curious as a child.'

'Oh...' Allen nodded slowly, still confused. The redhead slowly turned around and started walking back to his place at the pond. The fifteen-year-old followed after him, wanting more answers.

'If only Walkers know about it, why don't I know about it?'

'I dunno, you tell me.' The redhead shrugged and looked up, his green eye shining curiously. Allen suddenly felt very self-conscious, and for a moment he thought Lavi had noticed his hair and hand, but on a closer inspection he was merely looking up at his face, genuinely curious.

'Well?' Lavi read his mind. He patted the grass next to him invitingly, a friendly smile on his face. Allen narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and then gave in.

'I-I'm not allowed outside...' Allen sighed and sat next to the redhead, 'Haven't been since my father died... I guess he died before he could tell me...'

'Hm...' was all Lavi said. Allen looked into the pond they were sitting at and saw it had fat green frogs sitting on some of the locks and submerged logs, and about a dozen tadpoles were swimming around in the water. The white-haired watched them, having never seen real frogs before. Now that he thought about it, he'd never seen any real animals, apart from the cook's grumpy cat and once, a stray dog that wandered by his house. He liked animals though, despite never owning one. He could remember begging Lulubell to let him buy a pet rabbit when he was around six, but she hadn't allowed it.

'Lemme ask you something...' Lavi's voice snapped him out of his trance, 'If you hate living in that house so much why don't you just leave.'

'Wh-What?!' Allen looked around in shock, 'H-How'd you know I hated it there?!'

'I've been in that house quite a few times over the years, I've seen you. You cried a lot when you were little cos you didn't have any friends and felt lonely...'

'That's-! How do you know?!' Allen shouted defensively, standing up, 'I've never seen you before! So how could you possibly know that?! Not even my maids and housekeeper know that!'

Lavi looked up at him and smiled.

'It's a secret.'

Allen blinked, silenced by the odd statement. Lavi chuckled at his dumbfounded look, stood up, and stretched. He started walking down a pathway towards a large opening in the back stone wall, and Allen trotted after him, compelled to follow. He wanted Lavi to keep talking.

'If you knew who I was why'd you ask my name?'

'Cos saying "Hi Allen" when we've just met would have freaked you out a bit.'

'And saying stuff I thought only I knew about my childhood doesn't?'

'Heh... You have a point there...'

Lavi laughed, and stopped, as did Allen. He looked around and saw they were in some kind of orchid filled with fruit trees. Seeing something edible, his stomach growled to remind him of his hunger. He turned to ask if picking fruit from here was ok, and found Lavi holding a small basket of apples out to him.

'Where did that basket come from?'

'There are baskets all over this place, I picked it up. Anyway, you're hungry aren't you?'

Allen wondered how he knew that, then shrugged it off, and took an apple from the basket and bit into it hungrily.

'Thanks.' He gasped between mouthfuls.

Lavi chuckled and glanced up at the sky. He sighed.

'It's getting dark...'

'What?' Allen looked up, 'Oh great, I'd better go back... Can I take these apples with me?'

'Yeah, sure, they're technically your property anyway.'

'Thanks... Goodbye.'

'See ya later!'

Allen turned and ran back through the wall towards the stone archway, his mind still buzzing with questions. Why had Lavi not been bothered by his deformity? Of the few people he'd met in his life, every one of them had been shocked or disturbed by his appearance. So what was different about Lavi? How did he know all that stuff about him? Why is it the redhead knew him and had seen him but he hadn't in return?

He closed the door behind him and started to feel his way along the dark corridor. He'd come back tomorrow and explore that garden a bit more... And maybe see Lavi.

--

Allen closed the trapdoor and covered his rug over it. There was suddenly a knock at the door and he hurriedly stood up.

'C-Come in.'

The door opened, and Lulubell poked her blonde head in, eyes hidden by a pair of black shades.

'The guests have left, Master Walker, you may come down for dinner.'

'Ok, i'll be down in a minute... Lulubell?'

'Yes?'

'Is there anyone working in this place called Lavi?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'There isn't.'

'Have we ever had any guests named Lavi? Any visitors?'

'No, we haven't. Why are you asking me this?'

'No reason, just heard a maid say that name and was curious...'

'Well, I assure you, there has never been a person called Lavi in this house. Good day.'

She shut the door, leaving Allen utterly clueless. Lavi had never been in the house? Then how could he possibly know him?

Allen sighed. He'd been cooped up in this house so long he was starting to lose his mind.

--

**End of chapter!**

**REVEIW!**


	4. Truth

**I don't own dgm. **

**Look! I brought the hug system back! Hugs to zstr, tinytruefan, shadows.salvation, Nella-from-the-batcave and D.gray man sorrow invoked.**

**-Cries in emo corner-**

**--**

After breakfast the next morning, Allen quickly hurried back to his room, locked the door, and got down into the tunnel. He took an oil lamp with him this time, and was able to see through the darkness. He reached the end quickly, left the lamp by the door and stepped out into the sunlight. Even though he'd already seen this section of the garden, the image still amazed him, having been locked up for most of his life. He took his time walking through the section, looking closely at everything, then moved on the place he'd met Lavi. To his disappointment, the teen wasn't there. He sighed; he'd sort of been looking forward to talking to him again, even though he'd been rather strange.

However he was used to loneliness, so he shrugged it off and started exploring the other sections of the massive garden.

Each section, he learnt, was full of flowers and trees, with no particular order so long as they looked good together. He noticed random ponds scattered all over the place, and in a few sections there was a small, clear river flowing through, but it bent into the garden, then two sections later bent out, so he was unable to determine the source.

The garden was surrounded by tall brick walls covered in vines, and archways with different styles carved into them separated the sections, and on the archways, numbers were carved. Allen quickly realised that they numbered the sections, ranging from section one, the section the tunnel from his room opened in, to section twelve, which also had a door at the end, but as he couldn't see anything over the wall he supposed the entrance was out in the open, but hidden. He remembered Lavi had said there were three secret entrances, but he was unable to find the third.

Sighing, he decided to go back to the house, but as he passed through section eight, he saw Lavi sitting on a wooden bench in the shade of a tree, throwing bits of bread in to feed the pond's ducks.

'Lavi!'

Lavi blinked and looked up. He grinned broadly as Allen walked towards him.

'Allen! Hi! I was hoping I'd see you again.'

Allen stared in surprise.

'Y-You were?'

'Course I was! You're good company. Come here, sit.'

He patted the wooden bench beside him. Allen hesitated, then came over and sat next to the redhead, somewhat stiffly from nerves. Lavi pulled off a chunk of bread from the loaf he had and handed it to him, then gestured at the ducks, and went back to throwing crumbs in the water. Allen paused, then pulled off little bits of bread and threw them in too, and watched as the ducks quacked happily and gobbled them up from the surface of the water, some fighting to reach them first. Allen couldn't help but smile a little.

Lavi saw his expression and grinned.

'Hey, wanna know how to get them to eat out of your hand?'

Allen looked at him in surprise, and then nodded sheepishly.

'Ok, throw a trail of bread leading up out of the pond towards you, then put a pile or crumbs in your hand.'

'Will they bite?' Allen looked a little nervous, never having dealt with animals.

'Nah, ducks don't have teeth... They might nibble your fingers a bit though... But it doesn't hurt! Go on, these ducks are friendly.'

Allen nodded, and threw the trail on the ground, then crouched on the grass, holding out his hand with the crumbs in it. After a few seconds, several ducks slowly but surely got out of the water, gobbled up the trail, then they all rushed up to Allen's hand and ate from there in quick nips. Allen giggled at the sensation.

'Tickles...' he laughed. Lavi chuckled, threw the last of his bread in the water and stood up and stretched, then stared walking to the archway leading back. Allen straightened up too and turned to follow him.

'Uh...' he opened his mouth to speak as he caught up, but found himself unsure what he wanted to say. Fortunately, Lavi spoke first.

'So Allen, what brings you back?'

'Well... It's my garden, so I just wanted a look around... It's really amazing in here, who planted all this stuff?'

'The garden was built by some guy about a hundred years ago as a favour to the Walker family, and the Walkers planted the first flowers. After the last person who knew of the garden died, the gardeners stopped taking care of the place, so I started doing it... I've done a pretty nice job, dontcha think?'

He grinned at Allen, who nodded. He was a little amazed that Lavi had been taking care of this place for eleven years, by the looks of the redhead he would have only been six or seven... But then he probably had family to help him. Just then, Allen remembered what Lulubell had told him yesterday.

'Uh, Lavi, how could you know me? I asked my housekeeper, and she said no one had seen you before... So how-?'

'Weeelll...' Lavi scratched his head nervously, a guilty smile on his face, 'They don't actually know I go in there...'

'So you break into my house?!'

'Sort of... Well... It's more like I'm in there without permission; I don't "Break in." And it's not like I steal stuff or anything, I just get bored, and your house is fun to walk around in... But I really don't like the way everyone treats you, it's really unfair.'

'What are you talking about? Of course it's fair! I'm possessed by the devil! I killed my mother and made my father sick enough to die! I'm lucky they haven't tried to kill me yet...'

Lavi stopped suddenly, and Allen turned to see the redhead staring at him seriously.

'That's bullshit, Allen. Women die from childbirth every day, and it's common for people get sick like that too. It's never the kid's fault.'

'But I'm deformed! I'm evil! It-'

'Allen, you're not evil, and you're not a Child of Satan. Have you ever wanted to hurt someone? Have you ever done anything bad to another being?'

'No, but...'

'Well most evil people do bad things, don't they? Honestly Allen, you're one of the kindest, nicest people I've met, and you don't deserve the crap you put up with.'

'But...' Allen swallowed nervously, 'My arm... and hair...'

'So what about your arm? Yes, it's got a bit of an odd colour, but if people are going to let that sway the way they think of you then that's just sad... And besides...' he smiled, 'I always liked your hair.'

Allen blinked in surprise and felt his face heat up slightly.

'You... Do?'

'Yeah,' the redhead nodded happily, 'It's, well, pretty. It's all shiny, and sort of almost metallic. You can't get hair that looks that nice from a bottle of dye, that's for sure. It's not ugly, just different from what people are used to.'

Allen stared at Lavi's smiling face in shock. Was that really the truth? He wasn't sure, but the taller teen had definitely given him something to think about. He'd never met a person who'd tried to make him feel happy, at least not since his father, and he'd been seldom happy ever since. He'd been brought up think he was ugly and a Child of Satan, but meeting Lavi had suddenly put a large hole in his opinion of himself. He wasn't even sure why it was affecting him so much, since he'd just met the cheerful redhead, but he claimed to know him quite well, so maybe their was a bit of truth in his words?

'Uh, Allen?' Lavi waved his hand in front of the boy's silver eyes, 'Allleeennnn...'

'Huh?' Allen blinked as he fell back to earth.

'Ah good, thought your mind had gone walk-about for a second. Anyway, I was just about to ask if you were hungry?'

'Uh... Yes, I am...'

'Oh good, you wanna come have lunch with me?'

'Oh... I'm sorry Lavi, but I gotta go back to my house... I'll be in trouble if I don't show up for lunch and Lulubell thinks I've gone outside... Which I have...'

'Ok...' Lavi nodded slowly, his smile slightly faltering before returning to the usual grin.

'Well, I'll see you later then!'

Allen nodded, and turned to walk down through the numbers towards one.

--

Allen made it just in time, for as he was climbing out of the trap door, he could hear knocks on his door.

'J-Just a moment!' Allen called as he quickly closed the door and covered it with the rug. He stood up, trotted over to the large oak door and opened it. Lulubell narrowed her eyes.

'I've been knocking calling for a while now, but the door was locked and you didn't answer.'

'S-Sorry...' Allen tried to look apologetic, 'I was taking a nap...'

'I see. Lunch is ready now.'

Allen nodded and brushed past her. Her eyes followed him in suspicion.

--

**REVIEW!**


	5. Ghost

**I don't own this.**

**Huggles for Nella-from-the-batcave, tinytruefan, shadows.salvation, Laven Walker, ClaymoreDarkAlice, Sleeping Moon, zstr, D.gray-man sorrow invoked, and 6-the-cloaked-nocturne9.**

**--**

Allen started to undress to get into the bath. He liked to take baths in the morning as well as before bed, mainly out of boredom. It had been two days since he'd last been in the garden, because ever since his last trip where he'd almost been discovered by his housekeeper, Lulubell had been keeping him occupied with work and such, and keeping a fairly close eye on him. As he slipped off his shirt, he glanced up at his reflection in the large bathroom mirror. He sighed, stepped closer and examined his reflection. Large, expressive, silver eyes blinked back at him, almost girlish in shape. His skin was slightly pale, and his jaw had a gentle, even curve. He nose wasn't crooked, or too big or too small.

'_I suppose I don't look THAT bad...' _The boy sighed again and rested his chin in his hands. After second, he went over the bath and sank into the hot steaming water. He held his hands in front of his face. He'd decided Lavi had a point in his words; his face wasn't ugly, but the boy still thought his hair was weird, and his arm was hideous, as Lulubell had told him when he was seven.

He laid back and closed his eyes. He was supposedly evil and possessed, but he'd even thought of harming someone or doing something bad. Sure, he did things like sneak food from the kitchen, and now he was sneaking outside, but they couldn't really be classified as the actions of Satan. And if he was so evil... Why had his father and mother decided not to kill him when he was born? Why had his father loved him and cared for him? Why was Lavi so kind to him?

He shook his head, sat up and reached for the soap. All this indecision was giving him a headache. He'd worry about it later.

--

After he let the bathwater out and got dressed, the boy's stomach growled, so he quickly ran a comb through his hair and exited his room. He stopped and stared. Walking along the corridor, hands in his pockets and eyes staring absent-mindedly out the window was none other then Lavi.

'L-Lavi?!' Allen gasped as the redhead got nearer.

Lavi looked up in surprise, grinned happily and hurried forward.

'Hey Allen! I like what the maids did to tidy up the library, that place used to be so dusty and dull...'

'Never mind that, what are you doing here?! You'll get caught!'

'I told you I like walking around this house... And Allen, believe me; I haven't been caught yet and I wont be any time soon.'

'But-!'

Just then, the sound of footsteps and maids chatting came from around the corner. Allen swore under his breath, grabbed Lavi's hand and quickly pulled him into his room, the force causing the redhead to almost trip. Allen shut the door behind them and turned to the Lavi.

'Ok, now why are you here again?'

Lavi didn't answer. He was staring curiously at the hand Allen had grabbed.

'Um, Lavi?'

'Just a sec, I gotta try something...'

The redhead suddenly launched forward and caught Allen up in a tight embrace. Allen's eyes widened in shock, and he felt his face redden and his heart rate quicken.

'Wahh!' Allen shouted in surprise and pushed Lavi off, making the redhead stumble back into the wall, 'Wh-What was that for?!'

'Just testing something... Now you were saying?'

Allen blinked, but before he could speak there was a knock on the door behind him, followed by the sound of it swinging open. He froze.

'Master Walker,' a maid's voice said, 'Madam Lulubell says breakfast will be a little late this morning, by at least half an hour.'

'O-Ok...' Allen swallowed and waited for her to ask about Lavi, but instead he heard the door click shut again. Lavi looked thoughtful.

'Don't maids usually wait until they're given permission to enter? Odd...'

'That's all you're worried about?!' Allen stared in disbelief, 'She didn't see you!'

'Of course she didn't, not many adults can.'

'Wha...?'

Lavi grinned, sat down on Allen's bed and chuckled.

'Did I forget to mention? I'm a ghost.'

Allen blinked, wondering if he'd misheard him, but then Lavi laid back on the mattress and continued.

'Yeah, pretty much only animals and kids see me, and only animals can touch me. I was really surprised when I found you could see me suddenly, since you'd never seen me before, and now you can touch me too? That is really odd...'

'Bu-but... You aren't a ghost!' Allen's heads swam in confusion so he had to lean against the wall, 'Ghosts are dead...'

'Sure are. I've been dead... What, round about fifty or so years now. I was eighteen when that bitch killed me so that makes me...Sixty-eight!'

He sat up, smiling happily. Allen stared at him, wondering if he was sane. Lavi, seemingly reading his mind, sighed, stood up and walked closer.

'Hold out your hand.'

Allen obeyed, confused beyond belief. Lavi placed his own hand on Allen's palm.

'Feel that? My skin is cold cos I've got no blood. And...' He took a hold of Allen's hand and moved it to it was touching his wrist, 'I don't have a pulse either. Believe me now?'

'But, ghosts don't exist...'

'Hey, I didn't think so either. Imagine my surprise when I found myself staring at my own dead body.'

Allen stared up at the redhead, then sighed and went and sat down on his bed. Could he really be a ghost? He looked and felt solid... But only certain things could see and touch him... So maybe he was being truthful?

'If only children can se you and animals can touch you, then how come I can do that? I'm neither?'

'Weeeelll...' Lavi stroked an imaginary beard, 'This is just a theory, but I think the loneliness is causing it. Ghosts can see emotions, and most of the time, the only thing I can see coming from you is loneliness and sadness.'

'I'm not lonely...' Allen drew his knees to his chest, 'I got used to it ages ago.'

'Just cos you're used to being alone sure as hell doesn't make the loneliness go away. You can see and touch me cos you just want a friend to spend time with. That's really cute in a kind of sad way...'

Lavi smiled, and Allen glared at him.

'So, what, you're an imaginary friend?!'

'Nope, I'm real alright, so don't worry, you aren't losing it.'

'That's what an imaginary friend would say.'

'Yeah...' Lavi laughed and came over to sit next to him, 'But even if I was that, it's not like I'm telling you to burn things! You just need some company.'

The older teen slung a comforting arm around the younger boy's shoulders, making Allen glance up at him. He definitely felt real, and for some reason even though his skin was cold it wasn't uncomfortable when he touched him. He sighed.

'Alright... I guess I believe you... But why wasn't I able to see you as a kid?'

'Hm... Lulubell.'

'Lulubell?'

'Yeah, she was the one who told you Santa and the Easter bunny didn't exist and such, so she squashed your childhood fantasies. All kids can see and ghosts, but cos of Lulubell you believed so strongly against us you couldn't see us. Makes sense?'

'Sort of...'

Just then, Allen's stomach gave another loud rumble. He sighed and got up.

'I gotta go to breakfast now. Stay here ok?'

'Nah, I think I'll come. No one can see me, remember?'

'Yes, but it will still make me uncomfortable. I'll only be a few minutes. Please wait here?'

He went doe-eyed. Lavi blinked, and then chuckled.

'Ok, I'll stay here if it means that much to you.'

Allen smiled in gratitude and went to the door. He thanked the redhead before exiting the room.

--

**REVEIW!1!**

**Please stop alerting and faving without reviewing, I hate it when people do that. I still appreciate the alerts and faves so keep doing that ut it only takes a minute or two to write a review, and how am if to know what you think of the story or if you want me to do something in particular otherwise?**

**I love you all!**


	6. The arrival of Timcanpy

**Hugs to tintytruefan, The Nameless Girl, shadows.salvation, 6-the-cloaked-nocturne-9, Chakolit Chip, Nella-from-the-batcave, flicca, Sharinganj, AnimeFanAmber, Evil Snail overlord, Laven Walker, knux33, ClaymoreDarkAlice, D.Gray man sorrow invoked, Sleeping Moon, zstr, Raine-301, nusku, siamilli, and unsedulous.**

**I don't own this.**

**--**

Allen sat at the breakfast table eating quickly. He wanted to get back to Lavi, as he had a few more questions for him. It all felt a little surreal, really. The redhead was a ghost? Such a thing wasn't scientifically possible, and yet there he was, a guy without a pulse old enough to be his grandfather with the face of a teenager.

'Hey Allen.'

Allen almost choked on his cereal in surprise and looked to see Lavi sitting in the chair next to him, leaning his chin in his hands.

'What..? I told you to stay in my room!' he hissed.

'I know but I got bored. Relax; no one is going to see me. Now, are you almost done?'

'Yes...' Allen nodded, swallowed the last of his cereal, got up and grabbed Lavi's hand as he ran from the room. Lavi ran after him, smiling. The poor kid really couldn't grasp the fact it was safe. Allen dragged Lavi up the stairs, along the corridor, into his room, shut the door and locked it. Lavi sighed and put his hands behind his head.

'Don't you think you're over-reacting?'

'I can't help it. I can see you, so it feels like other people are going to see you too. Are you sure you're a ghost and not just hypothermic or something?'

'You think I'd be walking if I was?'

Allen couldn't suppress a small laugh, half at Lavi's joke, half at the feeling he was insane. The redhead grinned at him, went over to the rug, lifted it up and opened the trap door. He stared to descend into the darkness, before stopping and looking up.

'Coming?'

Allen nodded and made to follow him. At the bottom of the dark staircase, he realised he left his lamp behind.

'Ah, the lamp...'

'It's ok, I can see in the dark.'

Allen then felt Lavi slip his hand around his. He gasped.

'What is it?'

'You're... You're touching my left hand.'

'So? Come on, let's go.'

Allen felt the redhead pull him along the dark tunnel, leading him by the hand. His left hand had an unpleasant texture compared to his normal one, rough and leathery-like. It was what marked him as a Child of Satan, and no one since his father had ever touched it, fearing they would be cursed too. Was Lavi not fearful because he was already dead? Or did he truly believe the he was not evil, like he said? Allen found himself sorely hoping it was the second choice, and felt himself blush.  
Lavi's skin was cold, and lacked a pulse. It wasn't uncomfortable to touch though; it actually felt kind of comforting in a strange way. This thought made the boy blush even more, and he nervously bit his lip, wondering why his tummy suddenly felt fluttery. Had he eaten too much for breakfast?  
Just then, Lavi stopped and let go of his hand. Seconds later, the door in front of them swung open and they stepped out into the temporarily blinding sunlight.

'Wow, nice day today, isn't?' Lavi smiled, shielding his eyes as he looked up at the sky.

'Um.. Yes...' Allen nodded, 'Um... If you're a ghost can you walk through walls?'

'Sure can! Why?'

'If you can why do you use the tunnel?'

'Well, there are two reasons. The first is cos walking through stuff gives me a weird itchy feeling that I hate.'

'And the second?'

'That's a secret.'

Lavi grinned and tapped Allen on the nose with his finger. Allen blinked confusedly, making the ghost laugh before walking towards section two. Allen jogged to catch up with him. He had more questions for Lavi, but once again he found himself speechless, so he shrugged them off and decided to enjoy the walk. Lavi didn't say anything either, looking on ahead with a relaxed smile on his face. The younger of the two wondered how you could smile like that all the time when you were dead, but thought asking that would be inappropriate.  
After a while, they came to section ten, which was full of all kinds and colours of roses. Lavi went over to a watering can which was perched on top of the seat, and went to fill it up at the stream that ran through there. Allen watched as he went to water some white roses in the corner of the section.

'Um... Can I do that?'

'Hm?' Lavi looked at him, 'Yeah, here...'

He handed him the silver watering can. Allen struggled a little to lift it, as it was heavy with water, and tipped a heavy shower over the rose bushes, sprinkling it around so all the flowers were watered.

'Careful, not too much at once...' Lavi placed his hand over Allen and made him tip the can back a little, 'You don't wanna drown them.'

Allen gulped and nodded, staring at Lavi's hand over his. Je felt his face heat up again, and was almost relieved when Lavi took his hand away and let Allen put the heavy can on the ground.

'Allen, sorry to leave suddenly, but I gotta go into town for a little while... Ghost stuff, you know. I'll see you later, ok?'

'Um, ok...' Allen nodded. He was disappointed Lavi had to leave, but there was nothing he could do to stop him. The redhead grinned at him, and then left through the archway heading towards the other end of the garden. Once he was out of sight, he sighed, and let himself collapsed onto the seat.

--

Lavi didn't show up again until Allen was getting ready for bed. He'd just finished drying himself after a bath when through the door he heard his tunnel door open. He hastily got dressed in his pyjamas, and came out to see Lavi sitting on his bed. In his lap he held an old, woollen blanket.

'Hey Allen, I got you a present.'

Allen blinked and walked closer. Lavi stood up and handed him the blanket. To his surprise he felt something moving within the folds. He moved the folds aside, and his eyes widened. There was a small yellow kitten curled up in his hands, only three or so weeks old. It looked up at him with curious blue eyes.

'I wanted to get you a rabbit,' Lavi explained, 'Since that was your favourite animal, but they were out. I was walking back, and I found this poor little thing in a box outside an empty house. I know you don't like the cook's cat, but maybe you'll- Uh, Allen?'

Lavi blinked when he discovered Allen was no longer in front of him. He turned and discovered he was sitting on the bed, petting the kitten with a big smile on his face as the feline nuzzled against his hand and, and giggled when it tried to attack his fingers when he tickled its tummy. The ghost sweat dropped, then grinned and climbed onto the bed with him.

'Lulubell won't like that I've got a pet...' Allen sighed, though he was still smiling warmly at the kitten.

'So keep him hidden. It won't be hard.'

'I know...' Allen nodded. 'Don't worry... But we'll have to put him in the garden when the maids come up to clean my room... Thanks Lavi.'

The white haired boy grinned brightly at Lavi, smiling more then he had in years. Lavi smiled back, and they both looked at the kitten.

'So what should we name him? Kitty?'

'No...' Allen wrinkled his nose, 'I wanna name him Timcanpy.'

'Timcanpy? Why?'

'Cos he looks like a Timcanpy, don't you think?'

Lavi blinked, then smiled and shrugged.

'Fine, your cat.'

--

**Review! Please! I eat Reviews! Don't let me starve!**

**Hm, I don't really like this chapter but what ever.**

**Lol, I got that line from tinytruefan. **


	7. Road Kamelot, and Lavi's secret

**Huggles to knux33, nella-from-the-batcave, tinytruefan, shadows.salvation, Sleeping Moon, Evil snail over lord, Laven Walker, Nusku, AnimeFanAmber, claymoredarkalice, and the nameless girl**

**I don't own this.**

**--**

Allen dangled a ball of wool he'd acquired from the maids in front of Timcanpy. The kitten eyed it suspiciously, and reached out a paw to bat the tail hanging from it. Allen smiled and tossed the ball to the end of the bed. Timcanpy spun around and dove for the ball, attacking it with his tiny claws and sinking its teeth into the wool. The white haired boy laughed in amusement as tiny kitty struggled with the inanimate object at the end of the bed. When he got too close to the edge, Allen crawled forward and took the kitten up in his arms to stop it from falling. Timcanpy blinked up at him, disappointed he'd taken his prey away.

'Having fun?'

Allen looked to see Lavi climbing out of the tunnel, carrying a canvas bag. It had been two days since they'd gotten Timcanpy, and since then Allen had only been able to feed him table scraps, and the like.

'Yeah...' Allen smiled and stood up, holding the kitten, 'Did you manage to get everything ok?'

Lavi nodded and pulled several cans of cat food out of the bag, as well as two cat dishes. He grinned happily, and Allen sighed and kneeled next to him.

'I still think this is stealing...'

'It's not stealing. So what if a few cans of food goes missing from the back of a truck once in a while? No one will care. Oh, and I found a can opener in your kitchen.'

He pulled the metal device from his pocket and handed it to the younger teen. Allen started to open the can, and watched as Lavi took Tim and started tickling him. The cat pounced on his hand and chomped on his sleeve, and the ghost sweat dropped and tried to pry him off, to no avail. Allen sighed. Ever since he'd last been to the garden with Lavi he'd been getting a funny feeling in his tummy, and his chest started to ache when he was near him. He'd been sick before, quite often as a child, but this was unlike any illness he'd had before. He didn't even have a fever...

'Uh, Allen, watch ou-'

'Ow!' Allen winced as he cut his finger on the can lid. Blood welled from the skin and dripped onto the carpet.

'Jeez Allen, pay attention to what you're doing next time, Kay?' Lavi sighed and smiled. He took Allen's left hand, and before the boy could protest, the ghost placed his lips on the wound and sucked the blood gently to stop the bleeding. Allen blinked, and the butterflies in his tummy swarmed. He placed a hand over his mouth to stifle a gasp of surprise as he blushed. Lavi pulled away and inspected the cut.

'It's not too deep, fortunately. I've seen some pretty bad pet food lid-related cuts in my time, some with massively horrible infections... Can't be too careful.'

Allen nodded and took his hand back. He stared at his lap, his heart beating rapidly. Lavi, who hadn't noticed his reaction, took the can and emptied it into the bowl. Timcanpy instantly pounced on the food and started rabidly biting at the jelly-like meat. The ghost took the second dish, got up and went to the bathroom to fill it with water. Allen sighed heavily and leaned against the side of his bed. Maybe he should go to bed early tonight.

Just then, however, there was a knock at the door. Fortunately it was locked so the maid didn't come in.

'What is it?' Allen called.

'Madam Lulubell would like to speak to you in the study.'

'Alright, tell her I'll be there in a minute.'

'Yes master Walker.'

Allen got up from the floor and went over to his wardrobe. He pulled out his dressing gown and put it on over his pyjamas, and as he walked to the door Lavi came out of the bathroom with the bowl of water.

'You going somewhere?'

'Gotta speak to Lulubell. Look after Tim while I'm gone.'

'Will do.'

--

After Allen arrived in the study, Lulubell asked him to sit. She sat opposite him and passed him a photo of a girl of around thirteen with short dark hair.

'That's Road Kamelot, daughter of Lord Sheryl Kamelot, who is a wealthy minister in this country's government. Her family has a lot of power and sway, and friends of her family are in turn well looked after. I have just spoken to her father on the phone, and she will be coming here to stay for a while.'

'Ok...' Allen sighed and leant back, 'So how long do I have to stay in my room for? Honestly, I don't think I can go for too long without food...'

'You will not be staying in your room for her duration. You are to meet her and spend time with her.'

Allen blinked in surprise.

'What? But I'm-'

'Although you are a child of Satan, according to the wishes of you father before his death, this girl is your fiancée and you will marry her when you're twenty-one. It's best you get to know her now that you're only six years away from that.'

'WHAT?!' Allen and another voice cried in surprise. He looked to see Lavi standing by the door looking shocked. Lulubell looked to see what he was staring at, but upon seeing nothing continued.

'Yes, Master Walker Senior wanted to make sure the Walker name would be well looked after and managed to get Lord Kamelot to agree to this. How, I'm not sure... Anyway, she will be coming here tomorrow evening. I trust you will be on your best behaviour?'

Allen could only gape in shock. He had a fiancée?! Why hadn't anyone told him of this?!  
Just then the phone on the desk between them rang. Lulubell answered it, and gestured to the door, meaning the discussion had ended. Allen shakily got to his feet and walked out the door and along the hall, in a trance. He could sense Lavi following him, but neither spoke until they were back in the boy's room.

'I-I... I don't believe this...' Allen collapsed weakly onto his mattress.

'Neither...' Lavi leant against the wall. He looked annoyed. Timcanpy jumped up onto the bed and tried to eat the boy's white hair. Allen waved him away, but only half-heartedly. After a moment, he sat up and drew his knees up to his chest.

'I don't get it... Why do I need to marry someone? I can look after my father's estate by myself...'

'Hm...' was the only reply he got. He sighed and attempted to smile.

'Ah well, maybe I'll end up liking her. Right Lavi?'

He looked up, and to his disappointment discovered the ghost was gone. He sighed and got up to turn off the light, then went to bed.

Allen soon fell asleep. Hours passed in the darkness. At around one thirty in the morning, Lavi returned, though he was quiet so he wouldn't wake Allen up.  
He silently walked over to the side of his bed, sat on the edge of the mattress and stared at the boy's face. It was frowning, as though he was having a worrisome dream. Timcanpy was curled up against his neck.  
Lavi sighed heavily, leant forward, and gently kissed the boy on the lips. Allen stirred, and he hastily pulled away as the boy rolled on to his side, Timcanpy sprawling on the mattress behind him. The ghost smiled, got up, and went back into the tunnel, feeling utterly jealous of Allen's wife-to-be.  
He'd told Allen that the reasn why he always took the tunnel was a secret.

The reason why he always took the tunnel was so he could see Allen's face every time he did it.

--

**Review!**


	8. Meeting the brat

**Cuddles for shadows.salvation, tintytruefan, Sleeping Moon, Nella-from-the-batcave, knux33, feathery fear, Laven Walker, AnimeFanAmber and flicca. I don't own this.**

**--**

Allen pushed the door open and stepped out into the warm, sunny garden. He crossed under the archway into section two where Lavi was waiting for him. The white-haired boy set Timcanpy down on the grass as Lavi approached him and watched as the kitten ran towards a flower bed to chase some butterflies. He sighed and smiled weakly at Lavi.

'How're you doing?' The ghost asked as they sat on the ground next to the pond.

'Not to good. I really don't wanna meet Miss Kamelot... I don't feel very good this morning...'

Lavi blinked in concern. He reached over and placed a hand on Allen's forehead, making the boy shiver and blush lightly.

'I-I don't have a fever... I'm actually feeling cold and tired for some reason. Weird, seeing as its spring. I don't normally get sick in warm months.'

'Hm...' Lavi sounded thoughtful but didn't press the subject. He pointed at the archway.

'Tim's wandering off...'

Allen nodded and jumped up to fetch the kitten.

He spent a few more hours in the garden with Lavi, walking around and tending to the flowers, and playing with Timcanpy, but shortly after three o'clock he had to go back to his room and get ready for the girl's arrival. To his surprise he found Lavi following him.

'You don't need to come, Lavi...'

'Well I am. I wanna check this Road girl out for myself.'

Allen raised his eyebrow inquiringly but put it down to Lavi's curiosity and concern as a friend. He blinked as he emerged in his room, got the ghost to turn away and went to change into formal attire, wondering when he'd starting calling Lavi a friend. It wasn't that he was surprised he considered him a friend, it was that he'd never had friends before, and had always imagined when he made a friend it would hit him suddenly, rather then be a slow realisation. He smiled, made sure Timcanpy had enough food and water, and locked the door behind him as he and the ghost left. He pocketed the key and made his way down the hall, his heart somewhat heavy, Lavi following close behind him, a frown on his normally cheerful face.

--

Allen stood next to Lulubell on the gravel driveway as the posh black car pulled up. The driver got out and hurried to open the backseat door, and Road Kamelot stepped out and looked around. She spotted the boy and housekeeper and hastened over to them.

'Wow,' Road stood on her toes to look Allen in the face, 'I was told you were funny looking but you're just plain weird!'

Allen blinked, hurt by the comment, but at a harsh glance from Lulubell he took a step back and bowed politely.

'U-Uh, I'm Allen Walker! And, uh... Welcome!'

'Heh,' the girl smiled sadistically as he straightened up, 'At least you're polite. Now, where do you keep your ponies?'

'P-Ponies?'

'Little horses!' She stamped her foot irritably, 'God, how are you supposed to be my husband if you don't know what ponies are?'

'I-I know what they are but I don't own any...'

'Well then buy some...' She sighed and brushed past him and stalked up towards the house. Lulubell trotted after her, asking how the trip was, to which she answered "Boring." Allen stood there for a minute, feeling like he'd been run over by a car, and then ran to follow.

If Allen thought he didn't like Road much from his first impression of her, he definitely didn't like her by dinnertime. While he was showing her around the mansion she kept complaining about how bored she was and how tacky his home was, and kept making sharp, hurtful remarks about his appearance and that she "Couldn't believe she was marrying the devil's spawn." He was quite fed up with her in the first ten minutes of the tour, but was forced to grin and bear it due to Lulubell's orders and because of his polite and awkward nature. Then, at dinner time, things got worse.

Allen thanked the servant who put his plate on the table in front of him and picked up his fork to eat, but stopped. Road was complaining about her meal.

'Ew! Vegetables! Oi! Servant!'

'Y-Yes Miss Kamelot?' the man looked nervous to be called upon.

'Take this crap back and bring me cake and ice-cream!'

'B-But that's dessert-'

'I know! I want my dessert now!'

The man trembled, picked up the plate and rushed out the door. Allen sighed and stared at his dinner, the girl's display causing him to lose his appetite.

'You have really useless servants and Maids, Allen,' Road remarked as she leant her chin on her arms on the table, 'They shouldn't talk back. When we get married I'm firing them all.'

'I think they do a good job...' Allen muttered, just loud enough so the girl could hear. He ignored the warning glance his housekeeper gave him and continued, 'Perhaps you should not be so picky about everything and be happy that they're taking the time to look after us. They might be payed for it but they could leave at any time they want so they deserve some respect.'

'What?' Road laughed, 'Good grief! That's so stupid! They work for you so you should get to treat them how you like!'

'Yes, and I like to treat other people with the same respect I'd expect to be returned from them!' Allen was thoroughly irritated, 'They aren't dogs!'

'That's enough Master Walker!' Lulubell shouted angrily as she stood up before turning to the guest, 'I'm terribly sorry Miss Kamelot, Allen isn't used to dealing with other people of high class. Master Walker if you're not going to finish that meal I suggest you have an early night.'

'I think I will.' He pushed his chair back and stalked from the dining room. Lavi, who had been hanging around like a silent shadow since Road had arrived, followed him. Neither spoke until they reached the younger boy's room.

'That girl was a total brat!' The ghost exclaimed as he slapped his forehead in disbelief, 'I mean, I've seen some bitchy people in my time but... GAH!'

'I know...' Allen groaned as he flopped hopelessly on the bed. He grabbed a pillow and pressed it to his face as though suffocating himself. 'Lavi I don't think I can spend the rest of my life with that girl... If I do then it'll be a very short rest of my life cos I'd end of suiciding!'

'I wanted to kill myself just listening to her brag about her father when you were showing her around... And I'm already dead.'

Allen chuckled and took the pillow away from his face, his arms flopping beside him. Timcanpy hopped onto the bed, walked over and settled on top of his chest, purring. Allen reached up and stroked the ball of golden fluff absent-mindedly. Lavi came over and sat next to him to pet the feline too. He sighed heavily and sat up, moving the kitten to his lap.

'But maybe I'm not giving her enough credit... I mean, we've only just met; maybe we'll end up having things in common... Or at least I'll end up learning to tolerate her.'

'She doesn't deserve you...' Lavi murmured quietly, taking Timcanpy into his own lap. Allen stared at him in surprise, pink dust spreading over his cheeks. The ghost looked up at him, smiling brightly.

'Nup, a snobby bitch like her doesn't deserve a wonderful person like you! You, on the other hand, deserve a person who loves you and who treats you right, and doesn't care about your appearance, and if they do care about your appearance it's only cos they see how attractive you are.'

'Lavi...' Allen breathed, unsure how to respond to that. His blush deepening, he sighed and smiled. 'I don't think there's anyone out there like that.'

Lavi stared at him for a moment, a thoughtful frown on his face. Then, he suddenly cupped Allen's cheek with his hand and pressed his lips against the boy's. Allen's silver eyes widened in shock, his cheeks impossibly pink, and gasped when the ghost attempted to deepen the act. His entire body went cold, and he felt himself slipping out of consciousness. The last thing he remembered was Lavi looking at him in surprise as he crumpled unconscious into his lap, earning a mew of discomfort from Timcanpy.

--

**REVIEW!**


	9. Lavi's tomb

**Hugs for knux33, tinytruefan, Nella-from-the-batcave, Ashe Seraphim, Laven Walker, ClaymoreDarkAlice, D.Gray man sorrow invoked, flicca, Feathery Fear, evil snail overlord, saimilli and shadows.salvation.**

**I don't own this.**

**--**

Allen heard someone call out his name and shake him almost violently. He jerked awake and found himself staring up at the canopy of his bed. Lavi's worried face appeared above him. Timcanpy was sitting next to the redhead staring curiously.

'God, Allen! Don't scare me like that!'

The boy blinked confusedly up at the ghost kneeling on the bed next to him for a moment, then suddenly realised he was freezing. He shivered, sat up and hastily grabbed the blanket out from under him and wrapped it around himself, his teeth chattering slightly.

'Wh-Why is it so cold?!' he exclaimed.

'Uh... Sorry...' Lavi hung his head, 'That was my fault... It's just... Well it's been ages since I kissed someone, and I forgot that if a ghost kisses a human on the lips it can suck out their life force and make them cold like you are now... Don't ask me why...'

Allen blushed as the kiss came back to him. He swallowed nervously and stared, his face heating up, causing the unnatural chill to fade. Lavi smiled in apology, his cheeks a faint pink as well, which was strange since he didn't have blood to blush with. Allen supposed it was just because while a ghost wasn't the same internally he was still human appearance-wise, and a human's appearance would be that of blushing embarrassment in this situation.

'Uh..' The boy stared at his lap, wondering why the next question was so important to him, 'Why, uh, why'd you kiss me in the first place?'

'I-I didn't mean to!' Lavi stuttered, eye wide, 'It's just... You looked so down and hopeless and you said you'd never find anyone that I just acted without thought!'

'So you did it because you felt sorry for me.'

Lavi stared in surprise from the harsh translation of his words, momentarily speechless. Allen smiled weakly at him before getting off the bed and walking towards the bathroom door.

'W-Wait! That's not what I meant-!'

'It's ok.' Allen stopped and smiled, 'Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but you don't need to. I'm going to take a bath, so I'll see you later, ok?'

Lavi looked like he was going to say something further, but before he could, Allen shut the bathroom door and locked it.

--

The fifteen-year-old sighed and rested his forehead on his naked knees, hands clasped around his shins. Timcanpy had followed him into the bathroom and had curled up on a pile of soft towels near the door, watching him with now-gold eyes.

'Damn...' he murmured, 'I really thought for a sec... Argh...'

When he'd woken up and remembered Lavi had kissed him, he'd been embarrassed, but at the same time he'd felt elated and happy. When he'd found out the ghost hadn't meant to kiss him it had really disappointed him. He sighed, sat up straight and held his left hand in front of him, steam rising from the water around him. He was quite confused about how he felt about Lavi. He liked him a lot, he knew that, but... This wasn't a normal like, more like a love. But he'd loved his father, and the love he felt for Lavi was much different to that!  
What were these new strange feelings?  
He groaned and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the porcelain edge of the bath. He had the best school education affordable, but academic learning didn't help in anyway way with emotional experience. He cursed his deformity; he wished he never had it. Then he wouldn't be stuck alone in this house, looking forward to an arranged marriage and a loveless future.

'Why me?' He asked the ceiling, 'I've never done anything wrong, so how could I deserve this?'

He was answered by silence. He leant forward to rest his head on his knees again and stayed like that until the water went cold. He knew being deformed wasn't something thrown at you by karma; you were born of the devil, or you weren't. But he still wished he had a better life.

Just then, there was a knock at his bathroom door.

'Master Walker, Miss Kamelot requests your presence.'

'What? This late?'

'I'm afraid so. I'll tell her you'll be there soon.'

Allen sighed stood up and stepped out of the tub. He let the water out, and then walked over to the towel rack to dry off his naked form.

--

Lavi sat atop the stone alter over looking his tomb. In the centre of the stone platform was a coffin that appeared to be made of diamond of some kind, preserving his body. He didn't generally like going to his grave as the look of his body through the clear stone was somewhat upsetting, however it was a good place to think. It was on a stone platform in a roofless cave, letting moonlight and fresh air, not that he needed to breathe.  
When he was a child and alive, his mother and father often bought him here to pray, as they didn't allow "Their kind" near the town or they would be caught and burned alive. Their only friends were the Walker family, and as a token of his kindness his father had built the garden for them.

He sighed, got off the alter and walked over to his coffin.

'You sir,' He pointed at his body, 'Have stuffed up royally.'

Of course, the Lavi in the diamond coffin made no reaction. Ghost Lavi groaned and turned and sat down on it, looking up at the sky. His family had buried him here after he was killed in order to protect the sacred site, though he rarely came here to protect it. It really didn't need protecting anyway, as no one knew where it was. The only way to get here was the third secret door of the garden, which not even the Walkers knew the location of.

He drew his knees up to his chest. He'd been really stupid. He should've realised he'd taken part of Allen's life force after kissing him while he slept last night, which caused the boy's illness this morning. And then when he kissed him again an hour ago he'd almost sent him into a coma! He really needed better control of his emotions.

'_I wonder what the opposite of necrophilia is called... A dead person loving a human isn't something I've heard of before.'_

He'd hurt Allen's feelings and he felt terrible for it. He got up and went towards the tunnel entrance to go apologise.  
As he walked and emerged in the garden, he couldn't help but smirk. A ghost falling in love really was a strange thing, seeing as he wouldn't be able to touch most humans let along be seen by them, and even the ones he could touch if he kissed them he'd suck away their life. The life would return to them if the kiss was quick, but for hours afterwards they'd feel cold and tired. He'd fallen in love with someone he could never have. It had a Romeo-Juliet feel about it...

He was at the end of the tunnel that would lead up to Allen's room now. He was about to push open the door, but before he did, he heard the sound of scuffling, followed by a woman's voice.

'Dammit, I know it's in here somewhere...'

He blinked. What was Lulubell doing sneaking around Allen's room?

He closed his eyes and made himself intangible. He moved up through the solid door, shuddering at the unpleasant feeling of passing through something solid. The housekeeper was looking under Allen's bed fr something, and the ghost paled. Where was Timcanpy?

He hastily glanced around, and to his relief he spotted the tiny kitten over by the bathroom door, unseen as of yet by the blonde woman. He hurried to pick up the kitten ijn his arms, the turned to run out of the wide-open bedroom door.

He ran down the hall, made a left, then a right and emerged in the library. He set Timcanpy down and locked the door. He sighed and smiled at how close that had been. The housekeeper had almost discovered their kitten.

--

**Hm, this chapter was kind of fail...**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Lavi's muder explained

**Hugs for Nusku, d.gray-man sorrow invoked, evil shail overlord, Nella, shadows.salvation, siamilli, tinytruefan, flicca, silverfire****113, and notaveryaffablerabbit.**

**Not owning this.**

**--**

Allen trudged towards his room, not even bothering to stifle yawns. Road had forced him to play dolls with her for almost an hour, and he was exhausted and tired and wanted to go to sleep. He pushed open his door and saw Lavi sitting on his bed holding Timcanpy.

'About time you came back! Listen, we're gonna have to hide Tim better. I think he must've meowed or something and Lulubell heard him cos I found her in here looking for something.'

'What?' Allen blinked, 'Did she see Tim?'

'Nah, took him to the library till she left. We'll have to make sure to lock the door from now on.'

Allen nodded and came towards the bed. Lavi moved back so Allen could lay down, letting Timcanpy go free as he did. The boy sighed and covered his eyes with his arm.

'Road made me play with her dolls...'

'Ouch,' Lavi winced as he lay down next to him, 'that's low...'

'Yeah, and then she tried to get me to wear a dress as punishment cos my heart wasn't in the game.'

Lavi snorted in laughter. Allen hit him with his arm, unable to keep a small smile off his face.

'Shut up, it was humiliating!'

'I know,' the redhead rolled on his side and grinned, head propped up by his elbow, 'That's what makes it so funny. If it wasn't humiliating then that would make it creepy.'

'Hm...'

They lapsed into a companionable silence. After a minute Timcanpy got bored of playing around on the floor with the various balls of wool Lavi had tossed at him, and hopped up onto the bed to settle comfortably between them. Lavi sighed and reached to scratch the kitten under its chin.

'Allen?'

'Mn?'

'I'm sorry I kissed you and stuff...'

'S' ok...' the fifteen sighed. 'Lavi, can I ask you a personal question?'

'Yeah?'

'How'd you die?'

Lavi blinked in surprise, then sighed sadly and rolled onto his back, staring up at the canopy of the bed.

'I was murdered.'

Allen's eyes widened in shock. He'd been under the impression that Lavi's death had been an accident, or he'd died from some disease, but now that he thought about he could remember the ghost saying something about being killed before. He was curious as to why he'd been murdered now, but was unsure if it was appropriate to ask him to continue. Fortunately, Lavi went on without being asked.

'I... Don't quite remember the details. Only a person who has died suddenly can become a ghost, my soul wasn't prepared to leave the land of the living and I got stuck here... Anyway, my family had a certain... Artefact that someone wanted and that someone asked me where it was. It would be dangerous if that artefact left the place it was at, so I didn't tell them, and they killed me. I was still standing when I died it happened so fast...'

'H-How did they kill you? I mean, that fast... I don't know of any weapon that could do that. Did they have a gun?'

'Nah, she killed me with a spell. She was a witch you see.'

Allen blinked.

'A witch..? Witches don't exist!'

'Says the boy whose best friend is a ghost.' Lavi turned on his side to grin at him. Allen pouted, and smiled weakly.

'I guess you're right... A witch, huh?'

'Hm, yeah, there were heaps of witches around the town when I was alive. But it was dangerous to be one cos there was a test invented that always made the witched known, and even if you weren't an evil witch they'd burn you. So, my family created that artefact and sealed everyone's powers in it so we became normal humans-'

"We"?' Allen sat up in surprise, 'You were a witch too?'

'Sure was, though not very good. Pretty much the only thing I could do was shrinking and growing spells, but that would still be enough to get me burned. Anyway, the witch that killed me was from out of town, and she wanted the thing that had everyone's powers in it to increase her own. Now, if anyone touched the artefact, they would die, cos of the overwhelming surge of power, so I told her that but she said she had found a way to contain it and I had better take her to it or else. I realised then she was obviously evil so I refused to tell her, and... Wam!' Lavi clapped his hands together, 'Blasts me with a spell and I'm dead immediately.'

'That...' Allen tared in shock, somewhat speechless, 'That wasn't very nice of her.'

Lavi chuckled, sat up and ruffled Allen's hair. The boy felt his face heat as the ghost gently let his hand fall, brushing his fingers down Allen's cheek as it went, as though accidently-on-purpose. He smiled and got off the bed.

'Nah, it wasn't. Anyway, it's late and your tired right? I gotta go out for a while anyway so I'll let you sleep.'

'Ok...' Allen nodded and got up to get his pyjamas as Lavi opened the trap door, 'Night Lavi.'

Lavi nodded and descended the stair case. He couldn't help but stand on his toes as he shut the door, to see Allen with his back turned, slipping off his button-up shirt from his shoulders. The ghost then walked through the tunnel, his mind buzzing. He'd almost completely given away all the details of his murder. Pretty much the only thing he hadn't told Allen was where his body was, or the fact that his body now had the crystal sealed inside it to protect it, causing the strange diamond coffin. He knew Allen was a good person and would never try to steal it, but holding that knowledge was a pretty dangerous thing, as he had learnt the hard way.

'Heh...' He murmured to himself with a smile as he emerged in the moonlit garden, 'That cute trusting face of his... Can't hide anything from him... I have to be more careful though. God damn... What kind of maniac gives ghost emotions anyway?'

First he'd kissed Allen, almost draining his life force, now he'd told Allen about the crystal artefact that held over two hundred witch's powers. If he wasn't careful, he was afraid his beloved friend would get hurt.

--

**This chapter was short, sorry.**

**And a note, both boys and girls can be witches for those who dont know.**

**Review!**


	11. Road and Lulubell revealed

**Hugs for silverfire133, Nella, Bloodninja555, D.gray man sorrow invoked, Evil Snail Overlord, ClaymoreDarkAlice, knu33, shadows.salvation, tinytruefan and Nusku.**

**I am like the Guy Who Gives Out Hugs In Pitt Street Mall... Cept I demand reviews instead of giving them free. Yays for the original free hugs guy!**

**I don't own this, or the free hugs guy.**

**--**

'So Allen,' Road looked at him across the breakfast table, 'You must know this town pretty well, huh?'

'Not really. I haven't been outside since I was four.'

'Oh, well then you must be really familiar with the house then. Any cool secret places? Hidden torture chambers behind bookcases or revolving walls?'

'Of course not.' Allen raised his eyebrow, surprised that a girl would be interested in such a thing. '_But then,' _he thought as Road smiled sadistically at him, _'This WAS Road...'_

He sighed and shovelled the last of his cereal down, and got up. Road had been staying there for three days, and during that time she'd forced him to play every game imaginable, which was fine, but wasn't very good at the games making Allen the winner at most of them, and then she'd throw a tantrum and keep playing him until he caved and lost on purpose, but if she figured out he lost on purpose she'd call him a wimp and force him to play again. He could hardly believe this girl was only two years younger then him.  
He tried to mask his agony with a forced smile.

'So what would you like to do today Miss Kamelot?' he asked politely. After the incident at dinnertime Lulubell had told him if he upset her too much there'd be punishment, and he didn't feel like finding out what. The girl stood up and sighed.

'I wanna see your room.'

Allen blinked and his smile faltered.

'M-My room?'

'Yes, your room. Take me too your room.'

Allen nodded stiffly and started leading her out of the breakfast room and down the hall towards a staircase. He really wasn't comfortable with this, and besides, what if she saw Tim? He shuddered to think what she would do to the kitten.  
They ascended the staircase, walked along the hall, and stopped in front of his room.

'Ok miss Kamelot,' Allen hoped Lavi could hear him inside, 'Here's my room.'

'Yes, yes,' she yawned boredly, 'hurry up and open the door.'

Allen nodded, swallowed nervously and opened the door slowly to peek in. As he did he saw his bathroom door shut, and he sighed in relief and went in fully. He and Road stood in the middle of the floor, the girl looking around.

'Well, here's my room,' Allen repeated, plastering on a nervous smile, 'Nothing special about it. Just normal bedroom stuff...'

He knew he sounded like a babbling idiot but he was so nervous she'd want to look in the bathroom that his brain had gone into autopilot. He tried to swallow, and took a deep breath.

'So why do you want to look in here?'

'Because there's supposed to be a tunnel in your room that leads to a secret garden.'

Allen blinked.

'You know about that?'

'Yes, my family knew the person who built it. We have a copy of the plans that show a tunnel, and your housekeeper told me your room was above the spot where the tunnel starts. Now show me the garden.'

Allen hesitated. It wasn't a big deal to show her the garden as there was nothing there to hide, but... He still didn't want her down there. He felt strange thinking this, but he considered that his and Lavi's place. However, it didn't look like Road was going to let it go.

'Show me now or else I'll make you wear a dress again.'

Allen sighed, nodded and went over to the rug with an oddly heavy heart. He pulled the rug back, and opened the trap door. He walked down the stairs, with Road following, and felt around the floor for the lamp. After lighting it, he led the girl down the tunnel, with her ushering him to hurry up.  
Up above in Allen's room, Lavi opened the door of the bathroom, brow furrowed in confusion. She seemed familiar to him suddenly.

--

'Ok,' Road looked at Allen once they emerged in the bright sunlight. 'The plans said there were three tunnels, but only showed where two of them were. Where's the third?'

'I don't know.' Allen said truthfully.

'Well you must! It's your garden!'

'I know, but I haven't known of its existence for long, so I haven't exactly mapped it out yet. I'm not even supposed to be here cos I can't go outside.'

'Well your housekeeper told me she's now lifted that rule. I'm going to look for that third tunnel so stay out of my way.'

Allen blinked at the less bratty but equally rude way of talking she'd suddenly adopted, and could only stand there as she wandered off past the archway. As she disappeared from sight, she pulled out a small stone from her pocket.

'Oh my god...'

Allen looked to see Lavi standing next to him, eye wide in shock.

'Lavi..? Are you ok?'

'Allen, you need to get her out of here right now.'

'Why? I don't like her down here too but-'

'No, seriously; get her out. She's the witch who killed me!'

'WHAT?!'

'I thought she seemed familiar when she was in your room, but didn't think much of it, but just then she pulled out a searching stone from her pocket! She's looking for the thing with everyone's power sealed in it!'

'Th-thats here?! Wait, how can she be the witch?' Allen looked confused, 'She's only thirteen! And you died decades ago!'

'There are certain spells and potions witches can use to preserve or regain their youth, though you're not really supposed to use them last time I checked... Anyway, just get her out before she finds the third tunnel!'

Allen nodded and rushed after the witch, mind spinning. He had no idea how he was supposed to deal with all this, being engaged to an evil witch old enough to be his grandmother who had killed his best friend, but for now he had to keep her away from the tunnel entrance, wherever that was.

'M-Miss Kamelot!' Allen yelled as he spotted the girl in section four, 'W-We need to go back to the house now!'

'Go away, I'm doing something.'

'But uh...' Allen racked his brain, 'The chef promised to get you really good candy for lunch! And chocolate and ice-cream! He's serving it up now but it will melt if we're not quick! We can do this later.'

Road sighed and stood up.

'Fine. But after lunch we're coming back.'

Allen nodded, smiling fakely. He'd at least held her off for a little while. Now he just had to persuade the cook to go out and buy her some candy and ice-cream. Though with the way she insulted his skills at every meal, he'd have to beg.

--

Allen almost cried in relief when Lulubell told him Road ate too much and was too sick to see him for the rest of the day. While she called the doctor, he collapsed on his bed in his room, utterly spent. Lavi was leaning against the wall, looking spaced out.

'Dammit...' he muttered, 'I can't believe she came back... My family told her they destroyed the crystal after I died!'

'Why didn't they destroy the crystal in the first place?' Allen sat up and looked at the redhead curiously.

'Cos that would have destroyed all the magical power in the world. Think of magical power like pyramid of cards; if one important piece goes down, all the rest go down as well. Every country has one High witch whose powers are connected to everyone else's in the world. England's High Witch just so happened to live here and have his powers sealed away, and even though he's long dead his powers are still alive. We destroy the crystal, then his powers are destroyed and so are everyone else's.'

Allen smiled weakly.

'Why does Road want her powers increased?'

'To enslave humanity.'

'Then wouldn't it be better to destroy the crystal rather then risk humanity like that?'

'That's what I said when they sealed our powers!' Lavi nodded and sat on the edge of the mattress, 'But nooo... No one listens to the guy who can only do size-shifting spells cos he doesn't have _real _powers...'

Allen smiled weakly and inhaled.

'Ok, so next question; why is the Chrystal in my family's garden?'

'A father built the garden when he was a teenager as a favour to your family right? Well it's cos your family was the only human family in the town that treated witches nicely. Then the crystal was created years after and the witches weren't sure where to put it so the Walkers offered one of the secret places in their garden. Then Road came and killed me and was looking for the crystal with her searching stone. They put the crystal inside my body so that it took the place where my soul was, so when she looked for the crystal it wouldn't turn up on the searching stone's radar. She left, thinking the crystal was elsewhere, and obviously she's figured out its still here, so she created the Road Kamelot farce to get close to the garden.'

Allen could only stare in amazement. He couldn't believe any of this was happening. He'd thought seeing a ghost got as weird as it gets, but now witches and magical powers and humanity being enslaved? This felt like a dream!

'Wait. Lulubell said I was engaged to Road, and she was looking around my room the other night. Is she a witch too?'

'Nah, she's not a witch, she's a Noah.'

'A what?'

'A Noah; a servant of a witch created out of dust. How long have you known Lulubell?'

'Um, all my life.'

'Right, and in all of your fifteen years has she ever aged?'

Allen blinked. Lulubell had always looking in her twenties, despite claiming to have worked for hi father for ten years before Allen was born. He shook his head, amazed.

'Ok, so Road has taken over Lulubell. I always knew she was a Noah, but there are heaps of leftover Noahs scattered around the town, so it wasn't worth thinking about. Anyway, we have to figure out what we're gonna do now.'

'I-I don't know...' Allen stuttered, 'I mean... I can't stand up to a witch... And from the sounds of it I can't make her leave either.'

'I know...' Lavi sighed, 'I'd say we could just let her take the crystal and let the power kill her, but cos it's taken up space in my body... And plus she said she's got a way of containing it so...'

'Yeah...' Allen nodded and sat up, 'about that whole "Put it in the place where your soul was," thing. What did you mean by that?'

Lavi hesitated for a moment, thinking, and then got up.

'Come with me, I'll show you.

--

Lavi led Allen to a space in the garden at the back of section six, which was full of daffodils. Allen quite liked this section because the sunny yellow made him feel happy, but he didn't have time to admire the flowers as Lavi brought him up to the vine-covered wall. He pulled back the vines and was surprised to see a door there, with a small symbol on it that looked like a hammer. They went in, and Allen blushed as he felt Lavi hold his hand to lead him through the darkness. Since he'd realised he'd had strange feelings for Lavi he'd stayed awake for hours in bed thinking about them, trying to figure them out. It was love, yes, but not a love he was used to. Then, he'd remembered conversations he'd had with his father when he was little, often asking about his mother who he'd supposedly killed due to his deformity, though Mana never told him that. Mana had mention he loved his mother several times, in a way that was different to the fatherly love he'd had for Allen, calling it True Love. So now, Allen had at last figured out that he loved Lavi in the way his father had described loving his mother; True Love.

He sighed heavily, and Lavi's pace slowed.

'What's wrong?' the redhead asked.

'N-nothing...' Allen stuttered, glad the redhead couldn't see the blush on his face. Although he'd figured out his feelings, he was still unsure of them. Lavi was dead, and a ghost, plus Allen was pretty sure he didn't love him back in that way. So it was silly he felt that way, and yet he did.

Just then, they stopped. Allen felt Lavi let go of his hand, and a second later there was the sound of a door being pushed open to reveal a moonlit cave with something long and shimmering in the middle. When Allen looked closer, he saw an exact copy of Lavi lying in a coffin made of something similar to diamond.

--

**Had to leave it there, but it was a lot longer then the rest of the chaps.**

**REVEIW!**


	12. Questions of romance

**I don't own this. Hugs go to shadows.salvation, Nella, tintytruefan, Kiminaru, Laven Walker, silverfire133, p power, ClaymoreDarkAlice, d.gray-man sorrow invoked, sakura kissy, flicca, Sleeping Moon, Nusku, and siamilli.**

**--**

Allen stared into the diamond coffin with wide eyes. It was strange to see two of the same people at once, particularly when one was a dead body and the other was the body's ghost.

'Weird, huh?' Lavi smiled as he joined he boy.

'Yeah...' Allen nodded, 'Your parents... How on earth did they find a diamond coffin like this?'

'They didn't,' Lavi shrugged, 'They just put my body here and left. That diamond... Ok, let's say your body has a hollow place inside it, where your soul sits. When my soul left my body, they put the crystal with everyone's powers in there instead. It's hard to explain... Anyway, in a way my body _became _the crystal because of that, and as a defence type thing it created the diamond coffin so my body wouldn't decay and such, and so nothing could get at the crystal. Make sense?'

'I suppose...' the boy nodded again and reached forward to touch the diamond. It felt cool and smooth, similar to Lavi's skin. He walked the length of the coffin with the redhead following, tracing his hand along it as he did, until he stopped and peered in, looking at Lavi's face. It was much paler then the ghost's, with an almost grim expression. The body was wearing the same clothes as the ghost, though the body's hair was held beck by a green and black head band. Allen looked up questioningly.

'If ghosts take the appearance of their bodies at death why aren't you wearing a headband as a ghost?'

'Cos I wasn't wearing the headband at the time. I used to wear that thing a lot though cos I thought it brought me good luck, so my mother put it on me at my funeral. She was crying so hard...'

The redhead sighed sadly and stared at his feet, obviously upset by the memory. Allen blinked, and gently touched his arm. Lavi looked up and smiled.

'So yeah, anyway, don't show this place to anyone else, k?'

'Ok...' Allen nodded, 'But why'd you show me? You didn't have to; you could've just told me in my room.'

'I know,' he shrugged, 'But I dunno... I trust you Allen and I wanted to show you my grave for some reason.'

Allen gave a small smile, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. He then turned away to look around the roofless cave. There looked to be some kind of alter at the back, raised up on a slight ascentment in the stone floor. The place very vaguely reminded him of some kind of makeshift church, odd considering witches were normally associated with Satan... But then again, so were people with deformities.  
He looked around one more time before turning back to Lavi to suggest they go back.

--

Road was not present at dinner, to Allen's relief. He wasn't sure he knew how to face her without being suspicious. Lavi sat next to him, waiting for him to finish and talking randomly. Allen appreciated his company but was unable to reply lest Lulubell be suspicious he was going crazy. After dinner was done, he left quickly to his room to feed Timcanpy. The kitten mewed and rubbed against his hand as he crouched on the floor and spooned the food into his bowl, and Lavi sat cross-legged on his bed, hands behind his head yawning boredly. Although normal people would panic to have a murderous evil witch in close vicinity, they had both resolved to try and act calmly, until they could figure out what to do about Road.

At the moment, Allen was thinking about his love for Lavi. He wondered what Lavi would say if he told him about it, and sighed. The ghost would probably laugh.

'_Still...' _he sighed heavily as he sat on the bed next to the redhead, '_I would like to know how to deal with it.'_

'Uh,' he stared at his lap nervously, 'Lavi?'

'Hm?'

'When you were alive... Did you have a girlfriend? Or something?'

'A girlfriend?' Lavi looked thoughtful, stroking an imaginary beard, 'Well, no actually. I wasn't all that good with the dating thing... Why do you ask?'

'Just curious!' Allen smiled nervously, his voice a little higher then he would have liked it, 'B-But if you did have a girlfriend or something... And say they could see you and touch you like I could... What do you think would happen?'

'We'd have to break up cos one I am dead and it's not a good idea to continue a relationship in that state and two kissing and other such activities would be impossible because I'd suck the life out of them.'

'But what if the kisses were just short?' Allen turned himself around to look at him full on, 'The life force would be regained right?'

'For a little while, yes. But after a while the prolonged exposure would kill them.'

'I see...' Allen nodded sadly and sighed. Lavi raised his eyebrow curiously.

'Allen, any reason why you're asking me this?'

'J-Just curious!' the boy repeated. He hurriedly got off the bed, stumbling slightly in his haste. 'Go-going to have a bath now!'

'Hold on a sec!'

Allen felt Lavi's cool hand grab his arm, preventing his escape. Blushing, he turned to see Lavi with a serious and somewhat nervous expression on his face. He looked as though he was going to continue, but all of a sudden, his expression changed to confusion and his face paled.

Then, all of a sudden Allen yelped as he felt he was being pulled through the air at a sickening high speed. Colours and shapes rushed past him, and then he cried out in pain as he collided with a stone wall.

'Ah...' He shuddered and gripped his shoulder, shaking as he slid to the floor. 'Wha... What the hell was that?'

He looked around, and to his surprise he found himself standing in Lavi's tomb. Lavi's ghost was in sight, but a short thin figure was standing over the crystal coffin with their back facing him. Upon closer inspection to the fifteen year olds shock the figure was Road the witch.

--

**Yup, cliffie.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. untitled

**I don't own this.**

**Huggles to Kiminaru, shadows.salvation, Nella, tinytruefan, silverfire133, Laven Walker, knux33, flicca, ClaymoreDarkAlice, Siamilli, Evil snail overlord, MonElisa, and Abarai Koru.**

**--**

Allen could only stare at Road standing over the coffin. He was frozen in fear and shock, and was extremely confused as to how he got there. He should see the witch was doing something, but since her back was facing him he wasn't sure what, so he unfroze and attempted to peer around her.

'Stop right there.'

Allen gasped in surprise and froze again. The girl turned around to face the white-haired boy, a sadistic smile on her face. She held a strange glowing ball in her hand.

'Hi Allen. Thanks for leading me here earlier, you and that Lavi guy.'

'Ah...' Allen gaped, 'Y-you can see Lavi?'

'Course I can,' he smile widened, 'I might be centuries old but I'm still young. I heard you and him talking in your room, and when I heard you go into that tunnel I followed you. I was never sick.'

'A-And what are you doing now?' Allen swallowed nervously. He knew perfectly well she was trying to get the crystal somehow, but he didn't know how she was going to do it, and he needed to stall for time. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he really didn't want her taking over humanity. Where was Lavi?

'Isn't it obvious?' the witch smiled and stepped closer to him, 'I'm gonna get the crystal out of the stupid eye patch's body! The world is so boring, wouldn't you agree? So if I take over it'll be more fun!'

She took a few steps closer. Allen panicked and tried to bolt, but cried out as he felt something snag his foot and fell to the floor. When he turned his head to look he discovered his foot was encased in ice and frozen to the floor.

'Silly Allen, you think I'm gonna let you get away that easy? You have to die, I'm afraid... When I summoned Lavi's soul here I didn't want you brought along. The only way you could have come with him is if you were touching him... Not even witches can touch ghosts... Unless you're a really powerful kind that's never been heard of before. Therefore, I'm going to kill you right after I absorb the crystal's powers so that you can't oppose me.'

She giggled, and went over to the grave, chanting some strange words and holding the glowing ball over the diamond. Allen inwardly swore and looked around one last time for Lavi, but instead seeing a stone lying not far from him. He reached for it, grabbed it firmly and started bashing it against the ice, Road too busy with her spell to notice. As cracks started appearing in the ice, out of the corner of his gray eyes he could see Road slowly pushing the ball of light into the diamond.

'Dammit!' he hissed angrily as he dropped the stone, gripped his leg and pulled as hard as he could, 'Lemme go!'

Suddenly, there came a shattering sound from the grave. Allen looked up to see the diamond around Lavi's body shatter loudly. A spot on his chest was glowing, and Allen's eyes widened as a glowing pink crystal the size of his hand rose out of him and floated at about eyelevel above the redheaded corpse. Road giggled and reached out to grasp in, her hand covered in a protective glove. Allen quickly grabbed the stone next to him, took aim, and threw it until it hit her squarely in the back of the head.

'Ow!' Road stepped back and clutched her head in pain. She turned her head momentarily to glare at him.

'You think that's gonna stop me? Lame!'

She again reached for the crystal. With a strong yank, Allen at last pulled his leg free, jumped up, ran over, and pushed Road out of the way, grabbing the powerful magic container as he did.

Instantly, pain racked his body as he felt a pulsing wave of energy come flowthrough his hand and around his body. He gasped and sunk to his knees, trembling.

'NO!' Road stood up, 'YOU IDIOT! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY POWER!'

She stamped her foot irritably. Allen forward onto on of his hands, his other clutching his chest. He was burning inside, and the pulsing pain was making tears run down his face. His skin was glowing dark red.  
Suddenly, Road started walking for, her gloved hand glowing blue. Allen struggled to look up at her, gasping for breath, and held his arm in front of his face to protect against what ever she was going to do to him. A red beam of light spontaneously burst from his hand and hit the witch, and Allen's eyes widened in shock as she screamed and disintegrated before his eyes.

'Wha.. What's happening...' He gasped, tears of pain clouding his vision as he sunk lower towards the ground so he was resting on his elbow, his body trembling still.

'_Why won't this stop...?'_

'_Now, if anyone touched the artefact, they would die, cos of the overwhelming surge of power...'_

'D-Dammit...'

'Allen!' he heard Lavi's voice and felt a hand on his back and shoulder. He turned to see the redhead looking at him in worry. His redhead was held back by a green and black headband. It wasn't ghost Lavi; it was Lavi's body.

'Lavi...' He gasped before dropping his gaze again. The taste of copper suddenly washed into his mouth, and he started coughing onto the floor. Red blood spattered loudly on the stone. 'Lavi... I h-had to keep the crystal from Road and I... I...'

His knees and elbows buckled, the pain excruciating. The light emanating from his skin was pulsing, and the flow in his body was getting stronger and faster. Lavi cried out as he fell and caught him.

'Allen! H-hold on! Don't die! Please don't die! Uh...'

The redhead glanced around desperately as though looking for a way to stop this. Allen weakly gripped Lavi's hand, his vision fading to black.

'Lavi...'

'What? What is it?'

Allen looked up at him and smiled as strongly as he could.

'Your hands aren't cold anymore. They're warm.'

Lavi blinked in surprise, but before he could react any further, the light on Allen's skin suddenly died down, and he collapsed onto the cave floor.

'ALLEN!'

--

**Please don't say "Oh dear" or "Continue" or "you're evil" and think that's a review.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. After getting back

**Hugs for shadows.salvation, tinytruefan, Koru, sakurakissy, MonElisa, chibi allen, Siamilli, ClaymoreDarkAlice, Nella, Evil Snail Overlord, knux33, flicca,and dgm sorrow invoked.**

**I don't own this.**

**--**

'No Allen! Come on! Wake up!'

Lavi shook Allen's shoulder roughly as he held him, trying to get him to open his eyes, but he knew it was in vain. He wasn't dead quite yet, as his skin still had that strange red glow, but that was flickering as he watched. Tears pricked at his eye, and he raised a hand to hastily wipe them away. This wasn't fair. Road had replaced his soul to push the crystal from his body, bringing him back, and he woke up to this? He'd rather stay dead!

'Dammit... Allen please wake up...'

The body in his arms was silent. The boy's left arm had turned from scaly red to a smooth looking coal black, no doubt because that had been the arm that had grabbed the crystal. That god damn crystal that was killing him...

The crystal lay next to Allen, the pink light dimming. That meant not all of the power had finished transferring, leaving Allen somewhat alive. Maybe...  
He picked it up, wincing as he felt a painful flow go up his arm, then gripped it tight. He knew if he did this the entire world's magical power would disappear, but Allen's life was a thousand times more important then that. He wasn't sure if this would work, but he had to try.

He brought the crystal down on the cave floor hard, and it smashed into a million pieces. He waited as the light disappeared, and nothing happened.

'_N-No...' _Lavi squeezed his eyes shut, praying hard, hot tears running down his face_, 'Please... Please work... I love him... Dammit work!'_

As though hearing Lavi's plea, the shards suddenly glowed again. A strange flow of light appeared from the tips of Allen's fingers, and it seemed to float over towards the crystals before gathering in a ball of red ball, then disappearing altogether in a puff of smoke.

The redhead looked back at the boy. The glow had gone from his skin, and his once pain-contorted face had relaxed somewhat. He bent his head down and pressed his ear against the shorter's chest. There was a heartbeat, a lot quieter then a normal one, but it was there and it was gaining strength.

He sighed in relief, letting out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. He sat back, leaning on his hands, a small tired smile crossing his face. He'd just destroyed the world's magical power, but Allen was alive.

--

After managing to pick Allen up and get him back to his room through the tunnels, he ran out into the house. He felt strange when the maids he ran into could see him, but he put that aside to tell them to contact a doctor as Allen had fainted.

No way could he tell them he was unconscious because of a magic crystal that had almost killed him.

They asked who he was and he just said he was a visiting friend of the boy's, which they seemed unsure of, but decided not to question. They called the town's doctor, and he arrived around half an hour later. The redhead sighed in relief and leant against the wall behind him as the doctor examined the boy, and it was then the door opened to reveal a servant. He addressed the maids present in the room.

'Girls, have you seen Madam Lulubell? She wasn't in her study. All that's in there is a pile of dirt.'

'Have you checked the rest of the house?'

'Yes, she wasn't anywhere.'

'She might have just gone into town for a bit... We'll clean up that dirt later.'

'Ok...' he nodded, 'then have you seen Miss Kamelot? I can't find her either and I need to alert her of Master Walker's illness.'

'She's not here.' Lavi said quickly, 'She, uh, she and Allen decided they didn't want to marry, so she called her father and the engagement was cancelled. She went home already, and says she doesn't want the stuff she has in her room here. You can throw that out or something.'

'Really?' The man's face brightened, 'So we won't get fired? Thank god...'

He sighed happily and closed the door. Lavi slowly slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Noah were made of magic, but the spell to make them live was a curse, and curses were forever even if all the magic was destroyed. However, since Lulubell was connected to Road, and Road was now dead, she had returned to the dirt she had been moulded from. He was kind of relieved; Lulubell had been an evil bitch, not as bad as Road, but she'd said all those horrible things about Allen, and had locked him up like he was a freak of nature.

Allen hadn't deserved that treatment one bit.

The doctor stood up and started packing his things away. He turned to Lavi and the maids he stood next to.

'Well, there's nothing really wrong with him, apart from the fact he won't wake up. Also... His arm has changed colour and texture. Any idea what caused that?'

'N-No,' Lavi stuttered, 'I found him like that.'

'Hm.. Well if his condition changes in any way, call me. Good day.'

The maids said goodbye and followed the doctor out the door, leaving Lavi alone. He stood there, watching the boy's chest rise and fall at a steady pace with his breathing. Just then, the redhead felt a tugging on pants leg and looked down to see Timcanpy looking up questioningly. He smiled and bent to pick the kitten up.

'Hey Tim. Good job staying hidden through all of that, but since Lulubell is gone I doubt you'll need to from now on.'

Tim merely blinked at him. Lavi chuckled, and walked to sit on the edge of Allen' bed. Tim hopped out from his arm, walked to Allen's hand and tugged at his sleeve with his teeth, trying to get his attention. Lavi's smile saddened and he reached to pet the feline's head.

'Don't think our Allen's gonna be waking up for a while Tim, he's had a big day...'

Tim looked up at him sadly, then hopped up to settle on Allen's chest, snuggling into the soft cotton of his shirt, his tail curling around his tiny kitty feet. Lavi patted him one last time before looking back at Allen's face. It was serene, almost angelic, his sleep deep and almost corpse-like. It scared him a little, how peaceful and still he seemed, but there was nothing more he could do. He knew it was possible the crustal had caused too much damage, and for all he knew the boy could be dead by morning.

Suddenly, he raised a hand to stifle a wide yawn. He was tired. The thought made him smile; he hadn't felt tired in decades, and although most didn't like the feeling, it was a welcoming sensation after being dead so long. It would most likely take a while to get used to being alive again.

He got up, walked around the bed and settled on the mattress next to Allen as he kicked his boots off. The redhead took one last look at Allen before closing his eyes and drifting into welcomed nothingness.

'Wake up soon Allen...'

--

**Oh god that was a bad chapter I am so sorry please forgive me!!**

**Review!**


	15. Allen wakes

**Hugs to tinytruefan, Laven Walker, Shadows.salvation, gold heartlock, sakura kissy, Nusku, Evil snail overlord, knux33, flicca, nella, milonar, claymoredarkalice, feathery fear, and dgray-man sorrow invoked.**

**--**

Lavi sighed and look up from the book he was reading over at the white-haired boy lying on the bed. It was the second day he'd been unconscious, though he'd shown signs of waking up occasionally, such as mumbling and tossing his head lightly. Timcanpy, who was quit impatient for his master to wake up, had taken to trying to eat his hair again, growling and tugging at the snowy locks. Lavi kept telling him to stop, but once again he'd started. The redhead smiled, sighed, got up from his chair and walked over. He crawled across the bed to where Allen lay and dragged the kitten away gently. The cat looked up at him indignantly, and then jumped off the bed to go finish eating the leftover cat food in his bowl.  
Lavi stayed where he was, propping himself up by his elbows. He moved a little closer and rested his chin on Allen's pillow, staring at the boy's face.

'Be nice if you woke up soon you know...' Lavi sighed and laced his fingers with Allen's and squeezed his hand tight, 'your servants alerted the undertaker you might need a coffin soon... And well, I don't want you to die. I just came back to life and... It'd be really lonely if you left.'

He gently stroked the fifteen-year-olds blackened hand, marvelling at how it now had the texture of normal skin. Warm and smooth, just like his right arm...  
He gently pressed his lips against the back of his hand, lingering there, his eye closed, willing the boy he loved to wake up. After a moment he pulled away and laid his head next to Allen's, raising his hand to cup his cheek. The servants had all fortunately believed he was merely a friend of Allen's and had let him stay here. Now that he was alive, however, he'd need to find a permanent place to stay, and if Allen woke up, he'd wonder if he could ask him...

'Hn...' Allen made an incoherent sound and shifted a bit, his head falling against Lavi's shoulder. Unable to help himself, the redhead brushed a bit of hair from his face, leant his head down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. It was ok to do that now; it wasn't going to suck his life out. Before Road had captured his soul, Allen had been acting strange and asking weird questions, and he had an idea of what the reason was... Or rather it was a hope. Whatever it was, if Allen woke up, he was going to tell Allen he loved him, whether the boy felt the same or not.  
He pulled away, then, unable to resist, placed another kiss on his head. It was then he felt Allen squeeze his hand weakly. He blinked in surprise and sat up.

'Allen?'

'Huh...?' Allen opened his eyes a little, 'Lavi?'

'Yeah!' Lavi nodded, a big smile crossing his face, 'It's me!'

'Hm...' Allen slowly sat up. Lavi gripped his shoulder, steadying him as the boy wiped the sleepiness from his eyes. 'What... Road! She... And I... Didn't I?'

He looked at Lavi questioningly, his eyes wide. Lavi nodded.

'You did... But I saved you before you could die altogether. Are you ok? Do you feel bad or anything?'

'No...' Allen shook his head. He suddenly looked down and blushed lightly. The redhead realised he was still holding his hand and went to let go, but Allen placed his other hand on top of his, smiling.

'Your hands are still warm...'

'Yeah.' Lavi nodded, 'Road bought me back to life so my soul would push the crystal out. Cool huh?'

Allen nodded, a happy expression on his face. Lavi took a deep breath.

'Allen, there's something we need to talk about... I've fallen in-'

'Tim!' Allen cried happily as the kitten jumped onto the bed and latched onto Allen's sleeve. Allen tugged him off and hugged him to his chest, where the feline purred happily, making Allen sigh. 'Sorry Tim, did I worry you?'

Timcanpy meowed as though in agreement. Lavi blinked, unable to quite grasp what had happened. He sighed and got off the bed.

'I'll go tell the maids you're awake,' he smiled, 'They'll be happy to know it.'

'Ok...' Allen nodded, 'But what were you going to say before?'

'That I...' Lavi stopped himself and shrugged, 'It's nothing.'

'Oh...' Allen looked a little disappointed, 'Alright...'

--

As soon as the maids called the doctor, he arrived a few minute later, gave Allen an examination and confirmed he was fine. Allen, then hungry, asked for the maids to bring him lunch, seeing as he was still a little too weak to be walking around yet. He also requested they bring Lavi lunch, and then sighed as they left.

'Um... Allen' Lavi wasn't sure how to go about this, 'I'm alive now... So I'm gonna have to find a place to live and-'

'You wanna stay with me?'

'Ok.'

There was silence in which Allen dangled a piece of string in front of Timcanpy. Lavi couldn't help but chuckle to himself at how simple that had been, and rolled onto his back to stare up at the canopy of the bed. They sat there like that for another few minutes before Allen broke through the silence.

'Seriously, what were you going to say before? I know it was important.'

Lavi sat up, and Allen looked at him seriously.

'Tell me Lavi. Please.'

Lavi swallowed nervously as Allen sheepishly grasped his hand. Blushing, he took another deep breath.

'I've fallen in love with you.'

Allen's eyes widened in surprise. Lavi chuckled nervously and scratched the back his head, unsure of what to do next, but suddenly Allen sat forward and kissed him. Lavi was shocked for a second, and then grabbed him around the waist and they deepened the kiss, shyly at first.

--

**Not last chapter guys!**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Why can't i say it?

**Hey guys, I'm struggling with a few personal family issues at the moment so if you wonder why I don't update as often or why my fics seem crappy there's your answer. I'm trying to not let it affect my writing, so just bare with me while i get stuff sorted, K? Anyway, here's the last chapter for flower garden. Don't own it blah blah blah...**

**Huggles to shadows.salvation, Laven Walker, sakurakissy, tinytruefan, milonar, sharinganj, nusku, sleeping moon, snowfoxallen, d.gray man sorrow invoked, knux33 and nella.**

**--**

Allen's eyes slid closed blissfully as Lavi held him around the waist. He felt the redhead slide his tongue across his lips, and allowed it entrance, giving a small sound of pleasure as Lavi began mapping out the cavern of his mouth. He kissed back, though more shyly and less lustily, being younger and no doubt more inexperienced then the older boy. He reached up and grabbed the fiery locks at the back of his head, needed something to hold on to, wanting this to last forever...

There was a knock at the door and the two boys pulled away hastily wiping their mouths and smoothing the wrinkles in their clothes.

'C-Come in...' Allen tried to look innocent as Lavi got off the bed. The door swung open to reveal two maids with trays of food.

'Lunch, Master Walker.'

'Thank you...' Allen swallowed nervously and stared at his lap, blushing. The maids set the trays on the bedside table, said farewell and left. Lavi sat on the chair next to the bed, staring out the window as though interested in the clouds. He was waiting for the white-haired boy to say something, a yes or a no at least, though that kiss seemed pretty confirming.  
He swallowed nervously, his cheeks pink, and raised his hand to gently touch the place where Allen had kissed him on the lips. He'd felt so warm, and even though he'd been alive for a few days now, and he'd been things like hungry and tired, then... He'd actually _felt _it. He could feel his heart rate and the blood pumping around his body, even now when the kiss had been halted.  
He cautiously glanced back at Allen out of the corner of his eye. The shorter was hugging his knees to his chest, eyes downcast and face red. It was obvious he was too embarrassed to speak. Lavi sighed and smiled.

'So, uh... After lunch wanna take a walk in the garden?'

Allen looked up, smiled shyly and nodded. Lavi reached out a hand and stroked his cheek, making his blush deepen.

'You're really cute when you're shy...'

Allen swallowed, eyes slightly wider then usual, and Lavi stood up to reach for his tray of food. Allen did too, and they ate quickly.

--

Since Lavi could no longer see in the dark, they had to light the oil lamp to see. However, Lavi still held Allen's hand and led him through the dark tunnel. The boy stole shy glances at him, admiring how his skin and hair glowed in the gold lamplight. He pressed his face against his arm.

'I love you too.'

They stopped and Lavi looked down at him curiously. Allen felt his gaze and buried his face deeper into his shoulder.

'D-Don't look at me, otherwise I can't say it...'

Lavi sighed, put his hand under Allen's chin and brought his face up to look at him. He smiled comfortingly.

'It's just me. You don't need to be embarrassed about saying anything to me.'

He placed a gentle kiss on Allen's head, but to his shock, when he pulled away, Allen's eyes were downcast and shimmering sadly. He blinked in surprise, and went to ask what was wrong and why he was crying, but suddenly Allen stepped forward and buried his face in his chest. He wasn't crying, but he was still very sorrowful, and the redhead was worried.

'Allen? What's wrong?'

'I can't say it... I can't say it to your face... I'm sorry I'm terrible...'

'What? You're not terrible! Why can't you say it?'

'I... I don't... I'm not... I don't know!'

Lavi blinked again, and wrapped his arms around the fifteen year old, holding him. He felt him shiver, and he sighed.

'Come on; let's get outside where it's warmer...'

Allen wiped his eyes and nodded sadly. Lavi grabbed his hand again, and led him along the tunnel. After they came to the door and stepped out into the warm sunlight, they walked across the grass aimlessly, finally stopping at the pond in section two where they'd met for the first time. Allen sat, hugging his knees to his chest. Staring at the fat green frogs, he sighed heavily. He wanted to say he loved Lavi to his face, but for some reason he couldn't. He knew Lavi would accept his love even if he couldn't say it looking at him, but this was important to him; he HAD to say it.  
He turned to see the redhead staring in concern at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

'Dammit...' He looked away, head in hands, 'I love you! I love you I love you I love you! Why can't I say it while looking you in the eye?!'

'Do you think...' Lavi sounded apprehensive, 'Maybe you can't say it because you DON'T love me?'

'No!' Allen grabbed his hand desperately, an alarmed look on his face, 'I... That's not it! I'm just... I must be one of those commitment phobes... Ugh, I'm so useless, why do you even love me?'

He sighed in resignation and sat back, letting go of the redhead's hand as he did, looking defeated. Lavi noticed he was clutching his blacked arm stressfully, yanking at it somewhat as though trying to tear it off. He raised his eyebrow curiously.

'Allen, are you afraid to say you love me cos you feel inferior?'

'Huh?'

'Your arm... I noticed ever since your father died, sometimes when Lulubell or someone would insult you, you'd start pulling at it, but you stopped as you got older so I forgot about it. But now you seem to have started again, even though I haven't said anything bad to you.'

'Oh...' Allen blinked and looked at his arm. He slowly let go of it, as though unsure of his actions. 'I-I dunno... I guess... Well I know I'm not ugly, you already persuaded me that... But I still hate my hair and arm... But I don't see why that would stop from saying how I feel to you!'

'Maybe...' Lavi scratched his head nervously, trying to find the words, 'Cos you feel inferior and you hate your appearance you're just not used to loving and being loved? And so you can't say it to my face cos maybe... You're afraid I'm just tricking you or something?'

Allen's eyes widened in mild surprise. He opened his mouth to protest, to say he wasn't afraid, but now that he thought about, he was indeed unsure of Lavi's seriousness. He groaned and put his head in his hands. Lavi had just kissed him and confessed to him! How could he still be unsure?

'I'm such an idiot...'

'You're not...' Lavi smiled and put his arm around the boy's shoulders, holding him to his chest for a hug, 'You just need time to get used to this. If you're really sure you love me back, you'll be able to say it in no time.'

'Hm...' Allen nodded slowly, a small grin crossing his face. It widened when Lavi leant down to kiss him.

'I love you...' He mumbled into his shirt.

'I love you too. Don't think you're inferior Allen, cos you're not.'

--

**End.**

**Gah! Sorry! **

**Review...**


End file.
